OS: Sang pour Sang
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Le 3 Juillet de l'année X791, troisième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, Makarov, le maitre de la Guilde Fairy Tail, regarde son petit-fils Luxus affronter Alexei de Raven Tail. Il laisse ses pensées vagabonder... Label SPPS.


**OS : Sang pour Sang.**

**C'est mon premier écrit sur Fairy Tail, j'espère que cela va vous plaire!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à David Halliday. La chanson est interprétée par Johnny Halliday.**

* * *

On était le 3 Juillet de l'an X791, et à Crocus, qui était la capitale de Fiore, avait lieu le tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques. C'était déjà le troisième jour et les spectateurs assistaient aux combats singuliers. Le combat entre Eve de Blue Pegasus et Rufus de Sabertooth venait de s'achever par une victoire de ce dernier. Cela signifiait que le dernier combat allait opposer Alexei de la guilde de Raven Tail et Luxus Drear de Fairy Tail. A ce moment là, dans les gradins officiels, l'ambiance dans cette guilde devint tendue. En effet, le maitre de Fairy Tail, Makarov Drear, était le grand père de Luxus, et le fait que celui-ci allait affronter l'un des membres de la guilde de son fils Ivan, lui causait du souci. Il allait affronter le sbire de son fils, qui avait été la cause de tant de problèmes entre Luxus et son aïeul. Makarov se mit soudainement à penser à une chanson qu'il écoutait en boucle après avoir banni son petit-fils de la guilde, et qui lui remémorait des souvenirs encore enfouis en lui.

_J'ai pas toujours trouvé les mots_

_Pour bercer tes rêves d'enfants_

_Ensemble, on est devenu grand..._

_De bon point en double zéro_

_Paralysés par tant d'amour_

_On s'apprivoise au jour le jour..._

Makarov se souvint de l'époque où Luxus n'était encore qu'un enfant. Ivan venait tout juste de lui implanter le lacryma, et l'enfant était encore trop insouciant pour le comprendre. Et puis de toute façon, on célébrait la Fantasia ce jour-là, et il savait combien cette fête était importante aux yeux de Luxus, et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment si important en venant lui expliquer pourquoi il avait cette lacryma, et qu'est-ce que cela allait changer en lui. C'est pourquoi il décida de devenir un grand-père exemplaire, pour Luxus.

_Je n'ai jamais su_

_Trouver les gestes_

_Qui pouvaient soigner_

_Tes blessures_

_Guider tes pas vers le futur_

_A tous les signaux de détresse_

_Dis, comment j'aurai pu faire face_

_Pris entre le feu et la glace._

Mais être un grand-père exemplaire fut plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Mal lui en prit lorsque Luxus devint plus âgé. En effet, leurs relations devenaient de plus en plus désastreuses à cause de la crise d'adolescence de son petit-fils. Et le bannissement du père de Luxus par Makarov fut l'événement qui vint déterrer la hache de guerre. Il y eut une grande dispute entre eux, au cours de laquelle Luxus exprimait son incompréhension quant à la décision de bannir Ivan de la guilde. Mais Makarov avait beau expliquer que même s'il était son fils, et qu'il l'aimait malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'Ivan mette la vie des membres de la guilde en jeu, ce que le jeune homme ne voulait pas comprendre. A l'issu de cette querelle, Luxus sortit de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son grand-père, son casque magique contre ses oreilles, et en lui disant qu'il ne viendrait plus habiter avec lui. Makarov espérait que la situation s'arrangerait, qu'il comprendrait quand il sera devenu plus mature. Mais il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

_Au-delà de nos différences_

_Des coups de gueules,_

_Des coups de sang_

_A force d'échanger nos silences_

_Maintenant qu'on est face à face_

_On se ressemble sang pour sang_

Les relations entre Makarov et son petit-fils continuèrent de se dégrader au fil des années. Luxus devenait de plus en plus arrogant et vaniteux, tout le contraire de ce qu'il était étant gamin, et cela attristait le maitre, même si il ne le montrait pas. Mais la situation dérapa le jour où Luxus avait entreprit d'organiser la Bataille de Fairy Tail, un « jeu » qui consistait à faire en sorte que les membres de la guilde se battent entre eux pour savoir qui était le plus fort, mais c'était aussi un prétexte pour prendre la place de Makarov. Bien entendu, ses enfants avaient relevés le défi. Mais Makarov en fut malade, et ce fut son cœur qui exprima son désarroi face à la situation. Lorsqu'il fut rétabli, Makarov n'eut guère d'autres choix que de bannir Luxus de Fairy Tail, comme l'a été son père. Et ce fut à ce moment là que l'ancien prit véritablement conscience de son échec. Tous les efforts qu'il avait accomplis pour que Luxus soit heureux, et qu'il ne prenne pas le même chemin que son père se sont avérés inutiles. Mais maintenant, Makarov se disait que c'était à Luxus de se prendre en main, que c'était à lui de tirer les conséquences de ses actes. Et il sut que celui-ci l'avait compris.

_Comme si les battements_

_De nos coeurs_

_Etaient sur la même longueur d'onde_

_Les lignes de nos mains se confondent_

_Se confondent..._

Quelques mois plus tard avait lieu l'examen de rang S, sur l'île Tenrô. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que la guilde noire Grimoire Heart avait infiltré l'île qui était jusque là réservée aux membres de Fairy Tail. Il fit alors son devoir de maitre de guilde, et alla à la rencontre de ses ennemis, pour leur sommer de faire demi-tour. Mais, il découvrit avec stupéfaction que le maitre de cette guilde noire n'était autre que Brecht, le deuxième maitre de Fairy Tail. Il s'ensuivit de cela un combat, au cours duquel Brecht expliqua ses idéaux à Makarov, qui ne les partageait pas. Seulement, Makarov perdit son combat et implora l'aide de son successeur. Cet appel à l'aide fut capté par Luxus, qui, après s'être demandé ce que cela pouvait être, se dirigea vers l'Ile Tenrô.

_Tu me renvoies_

_Comme un miroir_

_Mes doutes et mes éclats de rire_

_La promesse d'un autre avenir_

_Peu importe si la vie menace_

_Ce qui reste en nous d'innocent..._

_Au temps qui passe_

Quand Makarov fut de retour à Magnolia, après l'attaque de Grimoire Heart, suivi de celle d'Acnologia, ce qui eut pour conséquence, la disparition d'une bonne partie de la guilde pendant sept longues années, il décida de se retirer dans la forêt, afin de réfléchir à tous ces événements. Makarov se dit que quelqu'un l'avait vraiment impressionné sur l'Ile Tenrô. C'était Luxus. En quelques mois, celui-ci avait réussi à passer de quelqu'un qui avait mis la vie de ses camarades en jeux, à quelqu'un qui les avait tous sauvés. Et cela s'était ressenti lors de leur conversation sur l'Ile, avant l'attaque du dragon. Il semblait plus humble et plus en paix avec lui-même. Malgré tout, Makarov n'était pas prêt à l'accepter de nouveau dans la guilde.

_Puisqu'on se comprend à présent_

_Peu à peu la douleur s'efface_

_On en garde plus qu'une trace_

_Comme une offense_

Pourtant, dés que Makarov avait choisi Gildarts pour le succéder en tant que maitre de la guilde, la première chose que celui-ci fit, fut de réintégrer Luxus à la guilde. Voilà qui commençait bien. Mais son petit-fils avait l'air de vouloir tout faire pour prouver à Makarov que Gildarts avait fait le bon choix. Le maitre en eut la preuve lorsque Luxus accepta qu'il ne lui révèle pas le secret de la Lumen History. Et maintenant, Luxus était là, face à Raven Tail, et le vieux savait qu'il ferait tout pour le rendre fier, et montrer ce qu'est Fairy Tail.

_On se ressemble sang pour sang._


End file.
